Together for All Eternity
by AMSCRY
Summary: We love each other and we'll never be apart ever again...ne, Kirino-kun? A Reader x Kirino Ranmaru fanfic. Oneshot.


Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to Level 5. You belong to yourself. Enjoy~

* * *

**15 June 2013**

Today is the day of your funeral. Your husband, Kirino Ranmaru, stands holding a bouquet of white chrysanthemums in his hands as he watches your casket descend into the grave that will hold you from then on. With him stands your friends, the former team of Raimon Jr. High. After the service, *insert your best friend's name here* gave three books to the team and teleported away to send the other book to its owner in a different time. Everyone was surprised by the unexpected presents, but agreed to take them nonetheless. They were made by you after all. The small group separated ways to read each book separately as it was your wish for it to be so. Let us begin...

* * *

_Book for the Team_

To my dear friends of the former Raimon Jr. High Soccer Club,

If you're reading this, that means I have passed away and my friend was able to see you in my funeral. Hey, don't be so glum. Remember all our happy moments and great times together? The weddings, parties and reunions we had over the years? I know it's hard to let me go, but please as my final request from all of you, can you be happy for me?

Just don't ever forget me and keep me close to your hearts. It will reach me no matter what and make me feel happy to know that you guys still remember me. Or else...I'll haunt you everyday. Then again, I might haunt you for the sake of pranking and seeing you guys scream like girls.Farewell, my friends.

P.S. ...and another thing-can you host a party on July 15? I know it sounds weird, but just invite yourselves and the managers. You'll all be grateful, trust me.

* * *

_Book for the Managers_

To my BFFs/sisters,

Somehow, I knew that by the time you opened this book, I wouldn't be with you girls anymore. Girls, stop crying and don't you deny that fact. I know you well enough to imagine your reactions. Just stop being so glum now, please? For me, my girl, and the little ones inside the three of you? I know all of you are pregnant, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out especially since I know you ladies don't easily get fat.

My final wish for you to fulfill is to grant your children and my child happiness. If I see one of you sad and/or make any of the children cry, I will haunt you and don't you know it. I want to thank all of you for taking care of *child's name*. I know keeping it a secret from the team and my husband was hard, even so with all of you helping me to a hospital so I could give birth before I die, so I am really grateful for what you've done for me.

Remember when I told you I was cursed with special powers? I will use it to keep what I rightfully own to myself forever. It may seem somewhat selfish, but it is for the best and I hope you all understand that. Please take care of your children and my own child. Keep them safe. Farewell.

P.S. I have included some names of girls and boys from which you can use to help you guys name your children. Do not name them after me, I don't want to hear about a *insert your name here* with any of your genetic traits. I'll feel weird. But seriously, don't. And please attend the July 15 party.

* * *

_Book for Jeanne d'Arc_

To you, a heroine of your time and a great listener and friend,

Hey, you may be part of a different era, but I would never forget one of my closest friends no matter where you are. Don't worry, this book will not change history or anything like that. I just want to say thank you for being there for me when my loved one was not there for me. I told you most of my secrets, but I never did say my husband's name, did I? This name will shock you so please keep calm.

My husband is Kirino Ranmaru. Surprised? I really think you would since the girl he was with was you. It's fine, I hold no grudge against you-you didn't know, he never told you and I didn't tell either of you I knew. I thought he would stop, but I was wrong. Before I died, I casted a spell so that I may be with him forever.

There is nothing anyone can do, not even I can stop that last decision I made. Promise me that you will never blame yourself for my death, even if you never met us I would still die because of my own power. Au revoir, Jeanne d'Arc. Keep fighting for a good future.

P.S. The love you felt for Kirino was just a cover for your feelings for another person, right? I saw right through that and let me tell you this; tell him. Covering your true feelings made you blind to what you had since the beginning.

* * *

_Book for Kirino_

To my husband, lover and friend

It's been awhile hasn't it? As I write these books on my death bed, I realize that we haven't talked in a while. We did so much together, remember?

We first met when I had to help you from your fangirls and I had to be your pretend girlfriend the entire week, then eventually we fell in love and got married eight years after that. We were such good friends then, but as the years went by, you were busy with "work". Tell me, is it called work when you kiss your wife's friend from another time? Yes, I knew. I knew what you were doing the entire time.

You ask me why I didn't tell you? Simple; I thought you loved me more than her and that you would come back to me, but I was wrong. You want to know how I found out? I have powers because I was cursed when I was traveling without you. It wouldn't have happened if you were with me, but you were busy. I asked help from *insert best friend's name here* who taught me how to scry. I saw your "work" and that was when I decided to practice my powers.

I mastered my skills in my vacation with the girls. Before I say goodbye, I want to tell you that no matter what you did, I still loved you and that I was going to tell you I was pregnant with our child last spring, but I thought it best that you'd never know until I die. Ja.

* * *

_?'s POV_

As Kirino closes the book, a sadistic smile appears on my face when I finally see his shocked face. Didn't he know not to play with a girl's heart? My smile widens as a magic circle starts to form around him, casting a curse that I know so well...

"Ego maledictus origine incognita lectorem tuus benedixerit tibi, erit ligatum et ad te et ad te misit ad regna tenet. Aeternitas erit pretium. Signatum per contactum tua tuam voluntate"

Such a powerful and permanent spell that can only be used with blood from whoever it is casted on. I decided to place a barrier in the room to muffle his piteous screams as his blood comes out of the wounds I made. I strain my ears to hear his apologies and last words before *your name* or at least, her soul drags the poor man's own soul into what I like to call "The End". A fitting place for two souls to mindlessly wander forever, right? Too bad she couldn't take his body though. Now I have to clean up and make it look like suicide. Move along now, my dear, unless you want a curse of your own? I can arrange that...

Oh dear, it seems like I forgot to introduce myself. My sincerest apologies. My name is...

* * *

Sorry if it was kind of rushed...I lost some of the plot when I slept and hope you never EVER try the Latin version of the curse.

Curse' translation:

_"I of cursed origins unknown, curse thy reader to be bound to thee, to be with thee, and to be sent to the darkest realms with thee. Eternity shall be the price. Thy contact be sealed by thine will."_


End file.
